


Victorian Coitious

by amberdessy



Series: Victorian Knight [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next installment of the Victorian Knight series, chapter 5.<br/>Loki and Tony finally understand each other, and the new relationship blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Coitious

Tony awoke to the sound of the fire crackling, the smell of fresh food has never been sweeter than it was when he was at home in front of the fire.  
But where was it coming from?  
Tony stood up now remembering everything that had happened before this evening.  
He walked into the kitchen to see Loki cooking food for them with a perfect set for dinner.

Loki turned around at hearing the boards in the floor creak.  
''Good evening Mr. Stark, I trust you slept well?" Loki smiled.  
"Yeah I haven't felt better in years." Tony answered quickly trying not to look at the exposed skin below the unbuttoned collar.

Loki stalked forward like a tiger.  
"Care for some wine?" 

Tony blushed, it was just a question he asked if I wanted wine so what, now I am acting like a girl....But the look in his eyes is what has me fired up.  
I reached my hand out carefully and gripped the glass accepting the wine.

"Yes." Is all I said.

We gazed at each other from afar awkwardly for so long before one of us finally spoke.  
"Dinner is ready Mr.Stark....I would like to eat in the living area, is that alright?" Loki asked with the most innocent eyes.

Tony nodded, Loki looked divine and Tony did not trust himself to speak.  
Loki placed everything in the living room on the floor so they were eating on the coffee table.  
They both jumped a little when they heard a particular hard crackle of thunder outside.

"Its still raining...wow." Tony commented just trying to focus on anything other than the man in front of him.

Loki stood in front of him and took his hand looking straight into his eyes, man he never looked better, the fire was illuminating his face Tony could see features that he had not before seen.  
The man could be a sculpture he was marvelous. 

"Ready to eat my love?" Loki asked again with those sweet innocent eyes.  
"Yes." Tony stuck with that one word until he could trust himself to say more without embarrassing himself.

They both sat down on opposite sides of the table filling the plates.

"It looks great." Tony mused.  
"I love to cook it is a hobby of mine." Loki replied smiling at Tony.

Tony looked down curiously and continued to eat, trying not to look so obvious.

About 30 minutes passed before either of them looked up and said anything else.  
Tony stared into the fire watching it crackle hoping he was not making a mistake by letting the man stay in his presence.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Anthony....I want to express my gratitude for earlier." Loki said so polite.  
Tony looked up into those beautiful eyes and gulped as Loki took a seat next to him.  
"It's no problem." Tony said quietly still his voice betrayed him.

Loki leaned forward and gently kissed Tony, his lips like honeysuckle but yet so cold.  
Tony's eyes closed immediately and let himself get led into the kiss, it was more than that it was an understanding.  
Loki was leaning forward even more when Tony was almost laying on his back he broke the kiss and Loki was over him like a bear.

"Loki...I..I" Tony tried but was cut off.  
"My love I am here what is your will?" Loki replied moving his head to plant kisses on his neck.  
Tony's head fell back with a moan his eyes closed, he never felt anything like this he was in heaven.  
Things were getting hot, Tony felt the presence of Loki's want against his thigh and he pulled back.

"Loki..please I've never...I..uh...with ." Tony could not get the words out he was panting harshly.  
"SShhh sshh let me take care of you, being with someone can be unnerving I know but it will be so pleasurable." Loki purred seductively into his ear.

Tony pushed Loki up trying to give himself some space.  
"I've...I've never ....with ....anyone...Not even girls." He admitted while flushing with shame looking away from Loki's beautiful face.

Loki looked like someone hit him with a brick, no wonder this man was so upset with him.  
He placed his palm under Tony's chin.  
"My dear it is nothing to be ashamed for, but I fear this experience will ruin any other experience you have with a mortal should this end." Loki said with such certainty that made a stirring in Tony's loins.

Tony bit his bottom lip and peered up at Loki through his lashes.

"When you look at me like that....*shudders* ...It makes me revert back to the old me which is ...dangerous." Loki said with sternness.  
Tony felt like Loki's prey he wanted to be wrapped inside this man, taken and owned by him now and forever.

Tony turned his head to the side and barred his neck, gently closing his eyes.  
Loki stared in disbelief, was this man knowingly displaying himself like this so directly?  
He touched the side of Tony's neck feeling his pulse starring so intently his eyes were glazing over, it had been so long since he tasted anyone let alone a lover.

Tony sat there just waiting for Loki to do what he wanted to him , he had no fear which is what stunned Loki.  
He got closer breathing on his neck lusting just for one taste of the sweet untouched man.

Tony whimpered ready to feel something anything, he felt the presence of Loki and wanted him, bad.

"Oh you're trembling my dearest." Loki cooed licking his collar bone.  
Tony melted at the feel of that cool tongue lapping at his chest he laid back ready for anything.

"I want this....I want you just show me....everything....show me everything that is you." Tony panted with his eyes closed.  
"You might regret those words." Loki was feral now his blood lust was screaming in his head, the sight before him was purely sinful.

He went back to smelling Tony now trailing his hand up his thigh making his intentions even clearer than they were before.  
Tony's head was thrown back and made such a beautiful sound that Loki vowed to make it happen again.

Their hips were creating delicious friction as Tony was trying to rub himself shamefully against Loki's legs.  
Loki pressed him firm against the rug, the fire was burning bright all the hues of orange and bronze was making their skin glow.  
Tony brought his hand up to Loki's hair encouraging him further he felt like he was going to explode with all of the excitement.

"Tell me....Tell me you want this." Tony breathed shakily.  
Loki looked up at him through his haze and smiled.  
"You have no idea how bad I want to make you mine forever, I want you so bad I can taste it, my blood boils for you Anthony Edward Stark." He lustfully purred.

"Prove it then...Do it....Give it to me m'lord." Tony panted breathlessly, his hands were shaking with so much pent up frustration.

Loki moved his mouth back over the collar bone , his sharp nails cutting through and shredding the front of Tony's shirt leaving him bare for the monster.  
His hand ghosted over his perfect tanned skin, his body was so toned and perfect he was the perfect specimen of a male.  
Loki's left hand moved across the chest hearing Tony's pleas and whimpers as his over sensitive skin was explored.

"Tell me." Loki breathed. "Have you ever been bitten by a snake?" He continued.  
Tony looked down seeing the puncture ring on Loki's left hand swirling over his chest knowing what was coming scared and excited at the same time.  
his hips moving of their own accord rubbing encouragingly up against Loki.

"A snake...One time bit me." Tony replied his eyes glazed over as he waited for Loki to continue.  
Loki stared him down still moving his hand over the pectorals keeping his gaze fixed even as his lips began to move speaking the sinful words.

He had the most lustful look as he stared Tony down.  
"When a snake bites the teeth are long...."  
He moved his hand up his thigh slowly.

"Hard,"

Moving circles on his thing his thumb ring close to puncturing the skin on his upper inner thigh.  
"Sharp."

Loki moved closer to the juncture in his neck still speaking, Tony's eyes closed he was breathing heavy just listening.  
"And when they bite, well it hurts ....The teeth release a poison making you numb."

Tony whimpered as Loki punctured his leg with the ring sucking on his neck now moving to his lips. Tony writhed beneath Loki panting spreading his legs farther apart for him.  
Loki's lips were ghosting over Tony's now shaking form.  
"So I ask ...Would you let a snake bite you? I am quite the predator."

Loki ripped the rest of Tony's remaining clothes off leaving them both now very nude.  
He gasped wrapping his arms around Loki's neck letting this predator shove his tongue down his throat.

"Take me...Please." He whispered hoping the man heard him before he chickened out.  
"Hmmm with pleasure." Loki cooed moving slowly down his body sucking on his pert nipples on his way down .

Tony watched him make his way down his body then saw the blood trickling down his thigh, Loki locked eyes with him when he was laying between his legs and also saw the blood.  
He gulped and licked his lips in anticipation knowing what was to come next.

Loki gripped the leg slowly lowering his face to the wound not breaking eye contact keeping the intense gaze.  
His tongue darted out tasting the wound softly before the coppery taste assaulted his senses making him want more.  
He gripped his Tony's thighs tighter and sucked hard on the wound drawing all of the blood to the surface.

"Oh god." He gasped gripping the rug beneath him.  
Loki released the thigh with a loud growl pulling himself away trying to control himself from the sweet essence.  
He had blood all over his lips, watching Tony writhe exciting him more than he could convey.

His dark gaze giving him bad thoughts, he saw the hard leaking erection standing in the air completely flushed, the ministrations obviously having an effect on him.  
Tony looked between his legs raising his head in time to see Loki swallow his arousal whole.  
Tony thrust up into the mouth feeling the throat muscles contract around him, he watched Loki deep throat him leaving streaks of his own blood on his member. 

"Please, I-I'm clo-"

When he moaned how close he was Loki sucked harder going deeper feeling the tightening sac against his chin, the heavy cock was ready to blow any second now.  
Tony was arched so high and tight he was almost off of the ground.  
The moment it happened was unlike anything he ever experienced in his life, Loki thrust two slender fingers straight into the tight entrance gulping him down at the same time. 

"AAHH GODS!" Tony screamed exploding into that cool mouth feeling the delicious predator suck his life from him in more ways than one.  
Loki sucked everything down cleaning him thoroughly, the sweet seed hot upon his tongue.

Tony calmed down his breathing evening out, Loki slinked up his body kissing him deeply.  
"How do you feel?" He breathed against his lips.  
"Like I am in heaven, I want more." Tony moaned wrapping his legs around the slender waist.  
"And you shall have it my very onerous creature." He smiled lining himself up with his entrance.

Loki held him close trying to restrain himself their bodies becoming one.  
"Are you certain?" He asked once more.  
"Yes...Why..Why do you keep asking that?'' Tony inquired his body on fire ready to go.  
"Once I start...I fear I won't be able to stop myself." Loki replied almost shamefully.  
"You take from me....I take from you." He added blushing.

Not a second later Loki began to push inside the tight ring feeling Tony tense up at the intrusion.  
Loki held him closer to the floor kissing him becoming fully sheathed within the virgin body. He breached him completely letting him get used to the feeling.  
Tony stilled his eyes screwed completely shut gripping Loki's shoulders tightly holding on for dear life.

Loki rubbed his cheek against Tony's in a soothing intimate gesture.  
"I know it hurts my love but it will be better." He soothed.  
Tony just whimpered as he felt Loki pull out and slide back in ever so slowly.  
Feeling the tightness of his frame shudder beneath him Loki wanted to cradle him forever.

He went a little faster hearing the whimpers turn to gasps then moans.  
Tony tensed as he felt Loki hit something inside him that made him balk and light up his vision.  
He arched high and made the most angelic noise that Loki swore he would die if he did not hear it again.

"Tell me..How does it feel describe it to me." He breathed huskily in Tony's ear thrusting harder and faster.  
"AH it...f-feels....wa-wa-uh!" He gasped gripping Loki tighter.  
"Say it Tony...I want to hear you describe your first time to me." Loki's thrusts became harder and more determined.

"It's warm, and..umph, and." He shuddered.  
"What else?" He inquired.  
"Full..I feel so-so very full-I." Tony cut himself off gripping his thighs tighter around Loki's forceful waist.

Loki forced himself deeper inside of him making him writhe and moan, he took him harsher than before making him cry out.  
"Look at me." Loki ordered holding his body down making the man his.  
Tony's head was thrown back in a silent 'oh' not really hearing Loki just enjoying the ride.  
"Look at me Tony." Loki growled thrusting deeper making his eyes shoot open with a start.

"LOOK AT ME!" Loki yelled pushing harder.  
"YES!! YES!!" Tony moaned looking directly into his soul.  
"Your mine Anthony Edward Stark,mine do you hear me...All mine forever...Swear it to me..NOW!" Loki growled greedily.  
"Take me, I swear myself to you...I am yours, all of yours." Tony moaned bearing his neck to Loki .

Loki's eyes became feral he could smell how close Tony was, he pushed harder when Tony began to contract and spasm Loki then sunk his teeth into Tony's neck sucking on the flesh taking his life force.  
"Yes ...more!" He cried giving himself over to the sensations.

Loki took all that he could, feeding on the man while taking him in passion was too much it became unbearable, Loki stilled and spilled himself inside the trembling body.  
Tony came with a harsh cry his cum flooding over his stomach feeling Loki spilling inside him with the blood loss heightening the pleasure surging through his body.  
Loki locked himself together with Tony enjoying the after glow basking in the essence of their love.

He pulled back lapping the wound of excess blood, he noticed Tony's far away look he knew how weak he was feeling.  
"Are you alright my dearest." Loki asked kissing his soft sweet lips.  
"Just a little...over wh-" Tony slurred sleepily.

Loki moved the hair from his neck lowing himself to Tony's lips.  
"Take...from me." Loki said closing his eyes.  
Tony licked his neck smelling him drifting in and out.  
"No like this my sweet." Loki said using his ring to puncture a hole in his neck.  
The blood dripped down his neck and dropped on his lips.

Tony licked his lips lifting his head feeling stronger he sucked the blood from Loki's neck the power he felt was amazing in his veins.  
They held onto each other while Tony sucked his force from him.  
Loki laied to the side of Tony spooning him from behind watching the fire covering them with the blanket.

"I meant it...I did." Tony said staring into the fire feeling the pleasant sensation from his crippling orgasm.  
Loki held him tightly smelling his hair.  
"I know you did, we will speak more on this in the morning." Loki added as he began to feel the grip of sleep over taking him.

Both of them felt sated for the night wanting it to last forever.


End file.
